Malicious software, otherwise known as “malware”, presents a serious problem for many types of computer systems. The existence of malware in particular computer systems can interfere with the computer system's operations, expose or release proprietary information contained in the computer system to third parties, or allow third parties to gain unauthorized access to such computer systems. Malware may include computer viruses, ransomware, worms, Trojan horses, rootkits, keyloggers, dialers, spyware, adware and the like. Most anti-virus and anti-malware tools work primarily upon the ability to identify computer files as being a malware threat. Typical malware products detect issues based on heuristics or signatures—i.e., based on information that can be assessed to be bad. A potential problem with these state of the art products is that if the subject file does not present a specific heuristic or signature attributable to know malware, it is still possible that the file may contain other properties that may be associated with a potential malware threat.